Cuestión de perspectiva
by KeyGalley
Summary: El karma no es necesariamente un castigo o una recompensa según lo que cultivas; el karma es lo que tu vida requiere para volver a equilibrarse. / Quirkless AU paralelo a "Izuko" e "In my lenguage, I hate you means I love you". Tercera y última parte de la serie Reconciliation.


El clima está bien, no hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frío; fui aceptado, como era de esperarse, en la jodida escuela que anhelé desde el primer año de secundaria, e incluso mi estúpido profesor del El clima está bien, no hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frío; fui aceptado, como era de esperarse, en la maldita escuela que anhelé desde el primer año de secundaria, e incluso mi estúpido profesor del primer módulo no resultó un completo imbécil. Lo que es más: si trato de recordar detalles, la vieja tampoco me gritó al salir de casa. Entonces…. ¿en qué momento fue escrito, después de tan perfecto desarrollo, que me encontraría precisamente con estos bastardos?

Para resumir: mi vida ha vuelto a joderse tras descubrir que comparto tres de cuatro clases de mi primer día en la UA con el nerd Deku y, por si fuera poco, una de esas tres con un delincuente al que vi robar una tienda. Claramente los molería a golpes a ambos, pero el cobarde Deku se escapa, como siempre lo hace, y el profesor decide entrar en el peor momento. Lo último que alcanzo a hacer es lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al mayor de los inútiles como un aviso de lo que le espera en cuanto tenga tiempo para ajustar cuentas; esto no va a quedarse como una derrota para mí.

El último módulo transcurre sin darme más sorpresas desagradables, sin embargo, la impotencia de no haber hecho nada para desquitar mi furia hace una hora no desaparece, así que no pierdo más de mi valioso tiempo y, en cuanto abandono el último salón que me fue asignado, miro si alguno de los dos idiotas de la tercera clase está cerca. Entonces lo veo. Sale disparado hacia algún lugar, me importa un carajo adónde, y yo corro a jalarlo de la camisa para que no pueda huir otra vez.

Los ojos del estúpido Deku se mueven a todas partes cundo se da cuenta de quién se trata y parece que no se ha olvidado de la rutina de hace unos años, porque prácticamente vuela al salón vacío más próximo sin necesidad de que yo se lo exija.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"

Noto a Deku distraído con cualquier tontería que no soy yo y golpeo la mesa más cercana. Este imbécil sigue sin darme la atención que merezco.

"Te dije que ese tipo es desagradable. ¿Lo escondiste en tu casa todo este tiempo?"

La sorpresa es evidente en la cara tonta y expresiva del nerd delante de mío, y eso sólo me enfurece más. ¿De verdad me subestima tanto que cree que no me acuerdo de lo que pasó en la secundaria?

"¡Deku! Joder, sigues ignorándome. Sigues creyéndote mejor que yo. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo? Hasta al fenómeno ese le haces más caso, eres un..."

"No le digas así."

"Habla fuerte, tonto, no entiendo qué mierda dices."

"Te pido que no le digas así."

"¿Eh? ¿Decirle cómo? ¿Fenómeno?". Deku mira al suelo y me fastidia lo fácil que me resta importancia. "No hay otra forma de llamarle. Si no te gusta que lo diga, ¿por qué demonios lo trajiste?"

Este tipo puede ser un auténtico idiota cuando se lo propone; aun se cree con el derecho de contradecirme. Estoy seguro de que todavía no entiende lo mal parado que me deja el compartir salón con alguien que ni de broma tiene los méritos que yo he logrado. Yo, que soporté tres años a este inepto que piensa que soy débil y que lo necesito para controlarme; yo, que le gané el puesto número uno haciendo cualquier cosa a cierta quimera humana. Este nerd ni siquiera tiene idea de lo poco que me toma en serio.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, Deku? Te dije que sería el único egresado de esa estúpida secundaria, pero tú no sólo también vienes a la UA, sino que traes a esa mierda de persona contigo y la pones en el mismo grupo que yo, como si fuéramos iguales. Yo..."

"¡Te dije que no lo llames así! Él tiene un nombre."

Cierro y abro los ojos para asegurarme de estar viendo bien. Esta persona delante de mí, gritando sin temor a ofenderme o herirme… ¿es Deku? No tiene ningún sentido. No tengo tiempo ni de reaccionar a mi enfado o lanzar una amenaza, porque Deku ya está acercándoseme con un no sé qué en las pupilas que nunca le había visto porque el muy cobarde solía apretar los ojos antes de ser golpeado, como si yo fuera uno de esos monstruos ficticios que se desvanecen si no los ven.

Entonces, si este imbécil está convencido de que ignorarme es mejor que dar la cara porque cree que soy incapaz de defenderme solo, no tiene sentido que justo ahora decida enfrentarme a sabiendas de quién ganaría la pelea.

"Su nombre es Tenko Shimura y vale tanto o más que tú."

Siento cómo algo se enciende en mi interior, pero también siento otra cosa impidiéndome explotar. ¿Qué cosa es lo que acaba de decime? Se me revuelve el estómago de la rabia, pero no puedo moverme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se congela precisamente ahora que el mayor de los nerds dejó de reprimirse para protegerme? ¿Por qué ahora que sus ojos por fin reflejan la frustración, el odio y la impotencia que él me provoca cuando intenta ser el héroe que nunca pedí?

"Nadie vale más que yo", es lo último que digo antes e irme. Si el jodido Deku notó algo extraño en mi actitud, no me importa; sólo quiero ir a casa y olvidar toda esta mierda.

* * *

¡Muy bien! Finalmente hemos llegado al término de este confuso primer capítulo. ¿Qué está pasando? La respuesta está en la primera parte de la serie _Reconciliation _a la cual pertenece este fanfic. Si te interesa leer "Izuko" con el único fin de entrar en contexto, ve directamente al quinto capítulo. Ahí está la discusión desde la perspectiva de Izuku narrada en tercera persona; ahora, si quieres ahorrarte la búsqueda, la situación es que Izuku ha mantenido a Tenko Shimura, alias Shigaraki, 'oculto' en su casa. En realidad, Deku lo acogió porque Tenko era vagabundo e Izuku tiene el corazón más noble que existe; no lo escondía de nadie.

Si quieres saber por qué Bakugō conoce a Shigaraki, ve al primer capítulo del segundo fic de la serie: "In my lenguage…". Si no toco el tema aquí es porque resulta irrelevante para el objetivo de "Cuestión de perspectiva". Otro punto a tratar en este fic es que la narración está en primera persona desde la perspectiva de distintos personajes, así que no sientas que te estás equivocando si interpretas algo diferente a lo que suele ser Bakugō, porque sí: este es el _point of visión _(PoV) de Katsuki. El siguiente capítulo puede, o no, volver narrarlo él, así que mantente a la espera de cualquier cosa. ;)

Si tienes más preguntas, por favor envíame un mensaje privado o comenta el fanfic; de verdad me siento perdida en mi propio universo alterno y no sé diferenciar mis dudas de las que tú puedas tener como lector. :')

See you ~


End file.
